


Murmur

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titan!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A training exercise goes wrong and Levi takes a fall.  Eren exploits his confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

**Author's Note:**

> I live in the trashcan.

Before Levi opened his eyes, fear settled in his belly. The frigid wind was ice on his face but the ground beneath him was burning. It moved. His mind was muddled and hazy, trying to remember where he was and why. Nothing made sense.

Then the heat under him then pressed against his chest and he struggled in futile desperation, his head and heart pounding. A shiver wrecked his body and his skin crawled. He remembered hitting the ground and the tug of his gear as it yanked him forward. He didn’t remember why --

The pressure receded and the air around him turned hot and humid. When he opened his eyes, he saw a mouth filled with teeth through the haze. He knew he was in a titan's hand. He was certain he was prepared for death, but. 

He remembered.

It was Eren. 

Just Eren.

" _You shit_ ," he chastised, holding on to what relief he could. His voice was raw and his chest ached from the wind being knocked from his lungs. He was still shaking with adrenaline, mortified that Eren saw him like that but annoyed that it was all Eren's damn fault in the first place. Reality was filtering back.

Their experiment was stupid from the start; Eren would practice his ability to hear orders on the move while in his titan form. It had gone well enough - too well, perhaps - and they lost track of time in the freedom of flying without the threat of their enemy below them. Levi had led Eren too far from the open training ground and the thicker trees had muffled his voice. Eren was distracted by a flock of birds that rose from the tree line and the winter sky was a shade too bright. 

So Eren stepped left when Levi said to move right and his shin caught on Levi's wire. He'd righted himself fast enough to prevent breaking his neck but he still hit the ground hard enough to feel it in his bones. He could only grit his teeth at his own negligence.

Maybe he'd been distracted too.

His gear had broken off in the fall and was probably useless, scattered somewhere on the ground. Digging Eren's body out would be a pain in the ass and then they'd have to walk all the way back to headquarters. For a solid minute, Levi loathed everything.

He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing to make his body to cool down quicker, counting his fingers and toes as he moved them. Nothing broken. The pain of his fall was subsiding but his mind was still a mess, still lost in a daze and more tired than he should have been. 

It didn't help that Eren had him cradled in one palm and his face so close it shadowed Levi from the sunlight, where Eren studied him like a broken toy. He flinched when Eren's thumb and index finger took hold of his left knee and move down over his boot. Levi knew he was checking for injuries, concerned and stubborn kid that he was, but everything ached.

"I'm fine, Eren," he drew out with his eyes still closed. 

Eren ignored him. It was difficult to dissuade him when he established a task for himself, especially when his mind was obscured in his non-human body. He lost Levi's faint voice to the wind and Levi groaned in frustration, too comfortable to move but worried enough to know better. He had to get the situation under control. If this had happened on an expedition they'd be in a lot more trouble.

He forced himself to relax. First things first.

Hange at least would be pleased to hear about his dexterity, applying just enough pressure to each of Levi's joints for him to react: his knees, his ankles, his shoulders, and wrists. Levi unwound, unafraid and pliant. Eren’s touch was warm across his hips, his waist, his chest, and his neck. It was like a strange massage and something felt just a little skewed.

Levi tried not to think about it. His head lulled to the side and he watched the chilled wind flutter through the tops of trees that surrounded them, the atmosphere both soothing and foreboding. Eren kept repeating the process in excess, raising and stretching Levi's legs so his muscles could relax. He had the sudden impression that he was being played with, the purposeful focus of Eren’s hands seeming premeditated. 

His blood was still pumping, the danger he'd sensed when he first woke from the fall lingering around him. It made him shift, restless beneath the misleading calm but unwilling to move. Levi was unarmed and wholly trusting to Eren's ability to control of himself; if something snapped then Levi was defenseless. He was as good as dead. Chills spread down his arms at the thought, prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. 

Then it was Eren's gentle touch traveling down his side and across his ribs with a feather light touch that made him shiver. His mouth fell open but the words didn't come out, electricity rolling through him. His brows pinched together and he offered Eren a pleading look. He didn't like weightless feeling that pooled in his gut or the flush that spread across his face. Eren was watching him too closely. 

Without further warning, Eren pressed against his stomach and dragged his index finger down between his legs. 

For a moment, Levi was too shocked to move. There was a certain amount of curiosity mingling with his trepidation that kept him still. Eren had been watching him so carefully that he must understand what was happening to him. Eren's titan was goal-driven, that much they knew. He was reading Levi's body, knowing his touch was doing something and he was seeing it through; Eren always did. His obedience to Levi made him so anxious to please.

There was only one thing Levi knew. He swallowed. Somewhere in there, Eren knew what he was doing. 

Heat coiled in Levi’s stomach and he felt shame as strong as the flush on his skin. He dropped his knees and balled his fists tight at his sides. Eren had paused, his touch lingering above Levi’s groin and Levi willed Eren to see his face. When Eren didn't move, Levi set his jaw and undid the clasp on his belt with shaking hands, pushing his pants down just his hips. His head was still spinning and his thoughts a tangle in his head. It didn't seem quite right.

But if Eren wanted him-

It wasn’t Eren’s hand but his tongue that met Levi’s skin next, drenching his half-hard cock. Levi teetered between being disturbingly aroused and horrified, his entire lower body wet. He shut his eyes and pressed his palms down against Eren’s hand still cradling him. He was hot, uncomfortably so, with Eren’s thick saliva running down his abdomen and between his legs. 

When he began to squirm, Eren pressed his thumb against Levi’s chest to hold him still and Levi whimpered. His adrenaline picked up again and he shook down to his toes. He grew more aroused and the realization made him bite into his lip, half full of embarrassment and the faint taste of fear. 

And Eren _knew_ , the tip of his tongue becoming more deft and precise in how he rubbed up and down Levi’s erection. The heels of his boots scraped across Eren’s skin and he struggled to push his clothes further out of the way, now soaked and sticking to his skin. Eren was unyielding and he didn’t slow, pushing Levi quickly to his peak.

With closed eyes, Levi tried to imagine Eren, his human hands running up and down Levi’s skin and his mouth snug over his cock. He thought of madness in Eren’s eyes and the glint of his teeth when they grazed his skin. He thought of Eren’s lips tinged with blood and his bangs stuck to his face. While he stared up at Levi from between his legs. 

He let out a soft whimper and began to roll his hips against Eren’s tongue with his eyes still glued shut. He moaned openly, dissolving to cries when Eren pressed harder against him. It was a bit painful mixed with the rhythmic undulation of his hips and the boiling heat radiating around him. 

He came quickly and with a broken sob, his body unfurling down to his toes. Relief and dread washed over him at once. Eren kept working him and his body protested the continued sensations, wet and trembling with every touch magnified. 

“ _E-Eren_ ”, Levi’s voice came out strangled and raw. He felt weak and disgusted. “Eren, stop.”

He was still shaking, aware of his exposed skin and the fluids trapped in every crease of his body. Eren moved his attention to Levi’s chest and lifted the pressure of his thumb to rub at his chest. Levi grit his teeth and sucked in a breath, his body warming again. He still felt strange and worn, damp and sticky but he still shuddered at the attention.

Eren made him squirm again and Levi chewed his bottom lip, running his hand down his hip and over the curve of his ass. He drew in a quivering breath as he pressed a finger inside, Eren’s hot saliva helping him slide in easy. Eren had stopped to watch him and Levi heard himself from a distance, muttering Eren’s name as he pushed two fingers in deeper. 

Eren was rubbing him as tenderly as he could manage, repeating his pattern from earlier. He touched each of Levi’s joints as if curious about how Levi worked, how he moved. Levi tried to keep his eyes open and his face straight, massaging himself while somewhere Eren was watching him in a dream-state, awed or curious. Levi wondered how much of this Eren would remember, not sure how much he wanted him to. 

He felt the heat building inside him again and Eren's tongue returned to his crotch, moving faster and more forcefully against him. Levi groaned, rubbing his free hand over his chest and becoming lost in the sensations. Without realizing it, he begged for release _please please please_ he whined _just finish me Eren_. 

When Eren started to pull away, the tip of his tongue lingering just at the head of his cock, Levi cried out _No_ just as he released. His body continued to shake for a few minutes after, his fingers still moving inside him while he relaxed and fell limp. Eren stopped and watched - expressionless as always - and Levi felt something burning the back of his throat.

Humiliated as he'd been when he first woke, he knew he was a hundred times a mess there still cradled in Eren's hand, half-naked, and covered in saliva and semen. His legs were wobbly as he pulled himself together with all his clothes wet an sticking to his skin. He could tell Eren was tired in that form and ready to wake up. Once he dug out Eren's sleeping form, he silently logged all the ways he was going to get Eren back once they returned to headquarters.


End file.
